Unforgivable
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Harsh words were said and an accusation made. Don believes that Charlie helped his perp escape, when the truth is that Charlie may just be another victim. -New Chapter!-
1. Unforgivable

**Unforgivable**

By

**Numb3rsfan**

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Angst, H/C, Language and maybe a bit OOC.

Authors Notes: Set before season 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.

Summary: Harsh words were said and an accusation made. Don believes that Charlie helped his perp escape, when the truth is that Charlie may just be another victim.

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS

Chapter One: Unforgivable

"Charlie…hey Charlie!"

Colby tapped on Charlie's office door twice before calling his name again, but Charlie was dead to the world, having his headphones on and his eyes glued to his chalkboard which was, as usual, crammed full of equations.

A smile coming to his face, Colby shook his head before walking over to the math professor and planting a hand firmly on Charlie's shoulders.

The younger man jumped before turning around and taking his headphones off.

"Man Colby, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Charlie said, recognizing the young Colby Granger. He and Megan Reeves had been the newest agents assigned to Don's unit earlier that year.

At first, Charlie believed that Don didn't care for them that much, but it was obvious that Don had quickly warmed up to the both of them, as had David.

"Sorry Charlie." Colby said.

"S'ok but…where's Don? I thought he was picking me up." Charlie questioned.

For the past week Charlie had been hitching rides to Cal Sci and the FBI, from Don and David, since his own car was still in the shop because of a faulty radiator.

Charlie believed that Don only gave him rides because he was his brother…he sure didn't do it out of kindness, or the generosity of his heart…of that Charlie was dead certain.

"Uh…Don had a last minute emergency, so he asked me to take you home." Colby said.

Truth be told, he would rather be working on the current case with David and Don, but before he had even risen from his chair to follow David, Don had stopped him and charged him with the task of taking his dear younger brother home.

"Huh…ok." Charlie said as he shrugged and grabbed his knapsack.

"I take it that you are ready to go?" Colby asked.

"Yeah…I've been ready for the past hour." Charlie replied as he walked past Colby and out into the hall of Cal Sci.

Turning, Colby followed Charlie out in to the parking lot and over to the black tinted SUV.

It was the same type and model SUV that Don drove, so Charlie had no trouble finding the vehicle at all.

In no time they both were in and Colby had pulled out on to the street; his destination: Charlie's house.

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS

Charlie leaned against the wall in his bedroom as he looked out the window on to the street.

Colby had dropped him off thirty minutes ago, and for the first time in his life, Charlie hadn't felt like going in to the garage to work on yet another set of equations, so he had gone up to his room and shut the door.

His father wasn't home so he didn't have to worry about Alan asking any questions, such as what was the matter with him…was he feeling alright…did he and Don have an argument…it was just questions like that that drove Charlie nuts…even though he hid it well.

Truth be told, he had no idea why he was feeling so depressed. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the inability to focus on his math most of the time, or maybe it was the fact that it appeared that he was falling out of his brother's good graces.

When Charlie had first started working with Don, he felt whole and he felt that he was a part of something that was very good. Now he was beginning to feel that Don was using him…exploiting his talents to further his own career.

Shaking his head Charlie reached in to his pocket and withdrew a pill bottle.

Opening it up, Charlie took out two pills and popped them in to his mouth, quickly swallowing them before he put the cap back on and put them back in to his pocket.

In hindsight he couldn't even remember when he had started taking them; but the pills helped a lot…they helped him to focus and calmed his fraying nerves…but all that came with a price. They caused him to lose sleep and made him irritable when they wore off.

Feeling a cold shiver wash over him, Charlie hugged himself as he returned to staring out the window.

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS

Don was plenty pissed when he, David and Megan got back to the office.

They had gone out to arrest Mr. Mike Shepherd for attempted murder of over fifty children all over LA, but he hadn't been in his house in weeks and they had no leads to his whereabouts.

Don knew that it was important that they find Mike because he made and sold street reds laced with poison. There wasn't enough poison in one pill to do serious harm, however if the user took a high dose of pills, they would start getting depressed, then they would start to lose their hearing, not to mention they would start fainting all of the time, and then they would start bleeding from the nose, ears and throat. After that respiratory arrest followed as did death.

When Don got back to his cubical he saw that he had a new email.

Sitting down in his chair, Don practically murdered the mouse as he clicked on the email from the unknown sender.

After Don finished reading what the message said, his blood; which had been boiling, finally boiled over.

Flipping out his cell-phone, Don speed dialed his brother and waited for him to pick up.

There were three rings before a tired voice said, _"Charlie Eppes."_

Don didn't register the tiredness in his brother's voice, nor the pain that seemed to be in it as well.

"You little bastard! You led us right to him and then you let him get away!" Don roared.

His voice was loud enough that everyone in the office raised their heads and stood up, looking in Don's direction, but Don didn't care.

"_Don? What are you talking about?"_ Charlie asked.

"You know what I'm talking about! Mike Shepherd! You led us right to him, and then you contacted him and warned him that we were going to arrest him!" Don accused.

"_What? I don't even know the guy!"_ Charlie replied.

"Bullshit! You know what?...You are off the case….in fact…you are off every case that comes in to this building, and you are damn lucky that I don't send your ass to the nearest jail cell!" Don roared before he dropped the connection and slammed his cell-phone down.

Five seconds later David decided to risk it, and approached his boss.

"Don…what happened?" David asked.

Wordlessly Don moved his computer monitor so David could read it.

"_Agent Eppes,_

"_Well I won and you lost. I live to fight another day and you get nothing for your troubles, so I thank you. Rest assured that I will not stop handing out the 5388 drug to unsuspecting children, and I suspect that you won't stop looking for me. Well, good luck with that agent. Ohhh! And one more thing: thank your charming brother for me. His warning gave me just enough time to escape before you and your team arrived._

_MS"_

David had read the message aloud; so when Don heard those words again he flexed the muscles in his hands.

"Don…you can't seriously think that Charlie's in league with Mike. He…he could be just playing with you…trying to throw you off of his track." David said.

Don shook his head and replied, "No! I had a feeling that Charlie was hiding something when he told me his findings…and this message proves it!"

Shaking his head David said, "Don't you think you should at least hear Charlie's side of it? I mean…he is your brother after all."

"Not anymore. To me he's nothing more than a criminal. What he did was unforgivable David!" Don said.

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS.

A minute after Don had hung up, Colby had flipped out his cell-phone and called Charlie.

It took him three rings before Charlie answered, and from the sound of his breathing, Colby guessed that the young math professor was crying.

"Charlie…I…I'm sorry…for what Don said to you. He…he's been having a rough day." Colby said, knowing that his excuse wouldn't even cover it.

"_He's had rough days before Colby…but he's never said that to me."_ Charlie replied softly.

Rising from his chair, Colby kept the phone to his ear as he headed towards Don's cubical.

Inwardly Colby had no earthly idea how Charlie must have felt when Don said those things, however he had no idea that the pain Charlie was feeling was about to get a whole lot worse.

As he neared Don's cubical, Colby lowered the phone, the speaker pointing towards Don and David.

"Don't you think you should at least hear Charlie's side of it? I mean…he is your brother after all." David had said.

"Not anymore! To me he's nothing more than a criminal. What he did was unforgivable David!"

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS

"_What he did was unforgivable!"_

Hearing that, Charlie killed the connection to his phone before collapsing on to his bed; crying nothing but buckets of tears.

After several minutes he rose up and went to his closet; removing all of his travel cases and knapsacks.

Quickly he packed everything he owned in to the cases and knapsacks before going downstairs.

Entering the den, Charlie headed over to the home phone and picked it up, dialing in the number for the cab company.

As he was doing this, Alan Eppes entered the house, having just come home from his book club.

Closing the door, Alan was about to head in to the kitchen when he heard something in the den.

Thinking it was Charlie, Alan headed over there to make sure.

Entering the den, Alan saw Charlie with his back turned towards the doorway; a phone in his hands.

Alan saw nothing unusual about this and was about to walk away when he noticed that his son's hand was shaking and he seemed to be having trouble dialing a number.

"Charlie?" Alan asked, stepping closer.

Charlie didn't move, raise his head or give any indication that he heard his father approaching.

"Charlie! Are you alright?" Alan spoke louder, knowing that his son should hear him, but again Charlie gave no indication that he did.

Still biting back the edge of panic, Alan put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, causing Charlie to jump and spin around.

"Dad! I…I didn't hear you come in." Charlie said.

Instead of replying, Alan took in his son's haggard appearance; the dark circles underneath his red, blood stained eyes. To Alan it also appeared that his son was leaning towards the pale side.

"Are you alright? And…why didn't you answer me before?" Alan asked.

"I…I didn't hear you before." Charlie replied, starting to feel a little lightheaded.

Rising a hand, Alan rested it on Charlie's forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"Dad…m'fine!" Charlie said, removing his father's hand, but that simple action seemed to tax his strength so much that he shuddered and dropped his head.

"I think I should get you to the hospital." Alan suggested, moving to take hold of Charlie's arm.

"I said m'fin…" Charlie began before his eyes closed and he promptly fainted.

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS

"_Char…son…he…me?" _

A voice flittered through his mind. Concentrating, Charlie tried to put a face to the voice.

"_Charlie…_can you hear me?"

Prying his eyes open, the worried face of his father swam in to view.

Grunting, Charlie slowly sat up before putting a hand to his face.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Alan said, relieved that Charlie was awake, but unsure as to how long it was going to last.

"No dad…m'fine." Charlie said, pushing away his father's helping hand.

"I don't think…" Alan began, getting a scowl from his youngest son.

"I said m'fine! I don't have time to go to the hospital. The cab will be here any minute." Charlie said, rising from the floor and heading for the stairs.

"Cab? What cab?" Alan asked, still not following his son's train of thought.

Not hearing his father's question, Charlie said, "Dad the house is yours. I gotta get away…go somewhere."

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Alan asked, fearing that his son had lost it.

His fears were amplified when Charlie came back downstairs, two knapsacks were across his shoulders and his two big travel cases were clutched in his hands.

"Charlie please don't…lets talk about this!" Alan said, but whether Charlie didn't hear him or just chose to ignore him, he didn't know.

Without saying anything else, Charlie managed to get the front door open before he stepped outside, grateful that the cab had just pulled up.

In short order his bags were stowed in the trunk as he himself got in to the backseat.

Back inside, Alan sadly watched as the cab backed out of the driveway and took off with his youngest son sitting in the back.


	2. Change of Heart

**Unforgivable **

Chapter Two: Change of Heart

Alan rushed from the elevator and headed for Don's office. He was sure; almost positive that Don and Charlie had gotten in to another fight, but surely it couldn't be as bad as all that. He felt certain that once they talked it over, they would shake on it and then give each other a hug and then the feud would be over.

Raking his eyes across the cubicles, Alan didn't see the one person he was looking for, until his eyes fell on the bullpen, which showed Don leaning across a table, talking with David, Colby and Megan.

Sighing, Alan walked towards the bullpen, his eyes fixed on Don. Once there, Alan didn't even knock on the door, he just pushed it open and strode in saying, "What the heck did you two boys fight about now?"

Hearing the door bang open, plus hearing his father's voice was enough to startle Don and send his back straight up before he looked towards his father.

"Geez dad! Knock!" Don said, taking a few deep breaths, much to the amusement of his people.

"We weren't fighting Dad. Charlie led us straight to the guy, but then he turned on us and told the guy we were on to him, allowing the jerk to get away." Don accused.

"And…how do you know this?" Alan asked; his voice even as he looked at his eldest son.

"The jerk sent me an email asking me to thank Charlie for helping him escape." Don said.

"Donnie, didn't it _ever_ occur to you that the guy could be playing you for a sucker? That he was _trying_ to drive a stake of mistrust between you and Charlie? Now I know my two boys and I know for a fact that Charlie would never aid a wanted criminal; and I think you know that too, even though you don't want to admit it." Alan said.

Don didn't say anything, but he did lower his gaze as he thought about what his father had said.

"How can you truly take this man's word over your brother's? You hardly know him, but you have known Charlie all your life.

"Have you even talked to him about this?" Alan asked.

"I did call him." Don began, but David interrupted by saying, "But you didn't talk with him; you just accused him of helping the suspect before you took Charlie off of the case and off of every subsequent case that you will be handed."

"Did you do that Don?" Alan asked, receiving a nod from Don.

"And that's not all. On top of all that, Don said and I quote 'To me he's nothing more than a criminal. What he did was unforgivable'." Colby said, eying his boss.

Hearing that, Alan sighed and shook his head as he muttered, "Donnie, Donnie, Donnie."

"Dad I…I wasn't thinking! I…I was just so angry at him." Don said, offering up a meek defense.

"So I gathered," came the reply.

Getting Don to know that he had made a mistake was one thing; however getting him to fix said mistake was another, but now that the first step was done, the second step should be a bit easier.

As Don was taking out his cell-phone, Alan stopped him and said, "I don't think you can reach him that way."

"What do you mean?" Don asked, looking up at his father.

"He left his cell-phone behind." Alan replied.

Don did nothing for a full five seconds before he said, "Left it behind? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He packed his things, called a cab and then left. But Donnie, I'm really worried about him. He didn't seem to be in his right mind." Alan said.

"Like how?" David asked.

"Um….well he has been very depressed for the past two weeks. He's hardly been eating anything. I've noticed that he hardly went in to the garage anymore; he just goes up to his room and locks himself away. But today it got a lot worse. When I came home I found him in the den, but it looked like he was having trouble dialing a number in to the phone. When I asked him if he was ok he didn't answer. I went closer to him and raised my voice and he still didn't answer. Donnie…I honestly think that he's losing his hearing! Plus when I finally got his attention, he got so flustered that he fainted." Alan said.

Everyone in the room took all of the information in silently, but after Alan had finished, warning bells went off in all of their minds.

"Dad…has Charlie been taking any medication or pills of any kind?" Don asked, slipping back in to FBI agent mode.

"Uhhh…nnooooo. Oh wait! Last week I saw him take two or three pills from an unmarked bottle. He said that they were a new kind of pain pill. I didn't think to much about it." Alan said.

"Alan…was the bottle grey? Almost like those old style film canisters?" David asked.

Alan thought about it for a minute before he nodded his head.

With that confirmation, Don, David, Megan and Colby were all sure that Charlie had somehow received a bottle of the poisoned street reds and that he had already consumed a high dose.

'_But how did he get them in the first place? Huh? Maybe Mike was telling the truth!'_ Don thought to himself, _'Ahhh, can't worry about that. Lets see…depression, loss of hearing…fainting…what's next?...bleeding!...from the nose, ears and throat and then…'_

Looking towards his team, Don kept his manner professional, even though inside he was dancing off the walls with worry.

"Ok guys we need to find him in the next twelve hours. He'll be running low on the pills so Mike will want to replenish them." Don said.

This was Mike's usual MO. Someone…most times a child would run out of the pills before they died, Mike somehow would find them and give them a fresh bottle of the stuff before slipping away.

"So…we find Charlie we find Mike?" Megan asked, making sure she knew where this was going.

Don nodded his head, "That's right. We are not directly looking for Mr. Shepherd right now. We are looking for my brother. We are on a tight clock here so lets not waste anymore time."

As one, his team stood up and filed out of the room.

Don moved to follow them but his father stopped him and asked, "Donnie, what happens after twelve hours?"

Don swallowed before he looked directly in to his father's eyes, and somehow Alan got the message because his eyes widened and he let go of his son's arm.

"Don't worry dad. We'll find him." Don said before he exited the bullpen.


	3. Out in the Cold

**Unforgivable**

Chapter Three: Out in the Cold

_Sniff_

Charlie wiped his nose with the back of his hand before he hugged himself, shivering nearly uncontrollably.

It had been four hours since he had left home, and in that span of time he had sold or given away almost everything he had brought with him, including his laptop, his math stuff and most of his clothes. All he had now were two meal bars to snack on, and one clean pair of clothes.

With a shaking hand, Charlie reached in to his pocket and withdrew the pill bottle.

Popping the cap off, Charlie took out the last pill that was in the bottle before popping it in to his mouth.

Seconds after he swallowed it, the buzzing in his head died down a bit and the coldness that he was feeling went away.

Grunting, Charlie winced several times as he gently laid down on the floor of the old circus boxcar that he had found on the outskirts of some field just outside of LA.

In the beginning he had gotten the cab driver to drop him off in the city, and he had just hiked here from there.

"Well well…what have we here?"

Blinking, Charlie looked towards the door of the boxcar to see a man in a black leather coat standing there, watching him.

"…who…who are you?" Charlie muttered, not really in the mood to talk.

"My name is Shepherd…Michael J Shepherd, though my friends just call me Mike." Mike said, climbing in to the boxcar before sitting down.

"…you're the guy that Don was after." Charlie whispered.

"Yep, that's me. But I didn't kill all of those people. I set them free. All of those children were held here on this earth against their will. I just helped to set their souls free." Mike said.

Charlie weakly smirked, believing that this guy needed a nice, padded room to live out the rest of his life.

Mike caught the smirk and reached in to his pocket, withdrawing a pill bottle identical to the one that Charlie had in his pocket.

"I helped all of those children…and now it is my turn to help you. When was it?...two weeks ago you went to JJ's drugstore to pick up a bottle of painkillers when you had that little accident on the road? The little fender bender that you didn't tell your dear sweet brother about? Anyway…JJ's the real person who gets the drugs out on to the street. He gave you a bottle and you've been hooked ever since. It gives you a nice buzz…don't you agree? But all that comes with a price…" Mike said.

"…wha…what do you mean?" Charlie whispered.

"Lately you have found yourself depressed right? Well that's only the first stage in a long journey that eventually leads you to death's door. I assume you are now up to the second stage; fainting and hearing loss, about ready to enter the third stage." Mike said.

Charlie shut his eyes, wanting to block out what this man said, but everything he said was true; everything.

"When you start bleeding it is going to be so painful that you are going to beg for death…but no one will hear you…no one will find you. These pills will take the pain away, Charlie." Mike said.

"…b…but they'll only kill me faster." Charlie whispered.

"Sadly that's true, but would you rather die in pain or not?" Mike asked, putting the pill bottle in Charlie's hand before rising up and leaving.

Slowly blinking, Charlie looked at the pill bottle in his hands, not knowing what to do.

However, before Charlie could make a decision, one was made for him.

One second he was ok, the next second his gut irrupted in agony, followed by a cough.

Raising a hand, Charlie coughed in to it before drawing it away.

In his palm there were specks of blood from his mouth, and on the side of his finger there was a long smear of blood from his nose.

Realizing that he had just entered the third stage only caused Charlie's panic to increase as he tried to fight off the pain that was roaring through his innards.

NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS

Author's Notes: Sorry this is so short. The next one will be longer.


	4. Found

**Unforgivable**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Four: **Found**

Charlie clutched his side, practically hugging himself as he walked; one foot in front of the other. He had no idea how long he had been walking or how long it had been since he had left the circus car. Sweat beaded on his brow as he struggled onward; blood spatters actually lining his dirty, white button up t-shirt.

In his pocket was the full bottle of street reds that Shepherd had given him. Charlie hadn't taken any yet even though his mind and body begged him to. No, he would not take them; could not take them. They would only kill him sooner, but then again what did that matter now? Don, his older brother, his rock, his protector hated him; accused him of helping Shepherd in the first place. What reason did Charlie have to live anymore?

Coming to a stop, Charlie was a little confused as to where he was. The house looked familiar but he didn't know why until he saw the address. 8147 S. Lincoln Avenue; the home of Jon McKay, a fellow math teacher at CalSci. Stumbling up the steps that led up to the front door Charlie took the metal knocker in his trembling hands, striking it against the wooden door several times before he released it.

It took a moment before the white and green door opened revealing none other than Jon McKay who was more than surprised to see Charlie standing there.

"Charlie!" He proclaimed. Quickly he opened the door and helped Charlie inside and over to his couch.

"Are you alright? What happened? You look terrible." Jon commented.

Even though he was in a great deal of pain Charlie still managed to ground out, "Thanks a lot Jon," in a sarcastic manner.

Jon sighed, one hand resting on Charlie's back as he took in his friend's haggard appearance. Tired looking eyes, rumpled clothes and the blood...he couldn't forget the blood that lined Charlie's shirt.

Having a feeling that Charlie wouldn't ride in an ambulance, Jon decided on the next best thing. Rising he went to the kitchen, fishing his car keys off of the kitchen table. Charlie was going to the hospital, there was no way around that. Once he got Charlie there he could contact Larry or Amita, one of them could get in to contact with Charlie's father or brother.

Going back to the living room Jon was about to tell Charlie he was going to be taking him to the hospital but he paused, seeing that Charlie was unconscious; collapsed on to the couch.

_NUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RSNUMB3RS_

Don rubbed the back of his neck. Things were going nowhere fast; they had no leads and the knowledge that Charlie could be anywhere was weighing on his mind and the minds of his team mates.

Somehow Don had convinced his father to return home in the event that should Charlie return they needed someone there.

Sighing, Don slumped in his chair and put his head in his hands. He felt absolutely awful about what he had said to his brother. What self respecting brother would say that to another? It was rude, disrespectful and cruel; Don realized that now, but what could he do? He couldn't apologize if he didn't know where Charlie was and had no way to get in to contact with him.

_~If Charlie dies...I...I don't know how I'm going to forgive myself...~_ Don thought to himself. It was the truth. If Charlie died then Don would blame himself. No one else would be to blame for Charlie's death but him. Why hadn't he seen how sick Charlie was getting, and why didn't he register the pain in his brother's voice when he had talked with him over the phone? Don couldn't answer those questions; didn't know how to answer them.

He felt like beating himself up over what he did but knew in his heart that it would do no good. It wouldn't and couldn't change the past and he had to stay strong for his brother's sake. Charlie was going to need him once he was found.

A slight buzzing sound caused Don to lower his hands and look to his cellphone which was beside his computer. Picking it up Don studied the caller ID. It was Amita's number. He couldn't remember when he had given his number to Amita or if he even had; perhaps Charlie had given it to her?

Flipping the phone open, Don hit the talk button before placing the phone to his ear.

"Eppes." He said.

"_Don it's Amita. Professor McKay just contacted me. He told me that Charlie's in the hospital; Normandy Memorial. He asked me to call you."_ Amita said.

Don paused; his face paling. Charlie was found...and he was in the hospital. One mystery was solved but now there was the question about Charlie's health...would he survive?

Swallowing, Don rose up from his desk and grabbed his jacket. "Thank you Amita; thanks for calling." he said, hanging up seconds later.

Heading to the bullpen where the rest of his team were, going over the evidence, Don just opened the door before saying, "Charlie's been found. He's in Normandy Memorial on 5th street."

David, Colby and Megan looked up as one; their faces still grave. They were glad that Charlie had been found but they knew he wasn't out of danger yet.

Rising, they all followed Don to the elevator. They all wanted to be there to see Charlie; to tell him everything was going to be alright...everything had to be alright.


	5. Million Pieces

**Unforgivable**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Five: **Million Pieces**

Don rushed in to the emergency room of Normandy Memorial, quickly showing his badge to the nearest doctor who came up to ask him if there was an emergency.

"I'm looking for my brother Charlie Eppes, he was brought in about thirty minutes ago." Don said; urgency clear in his voice.

The doctor Don had more or less nabbed was about to speak up, tell him he had to check with the nurse when another doctor a little ways away asked, "Eppes?" Hearing the name, Don looked up at him, giving the doctor a look that spoke more than any words would.

"This way." The second doctor said, indicating the hallway to his right. Don for his part nodded at the first doctor before walking away from him to join the second doctor; following along a step behind him. Behind Don was his team; Megan, David and Colby, all three of them also worried about Charlie but they all knew that this was the emergency room; only two people allowed in the room at any given time and Don was the only 'relative' that was there at the moment.

"When he was brought in he was flat line My team did their best and managed to stabilize him for the most part however we had to place him on life support due to the fact that most of his internal organs are failing; heart, liver, kidneys...all of them. We found a pill bottle in his pocket, we are just waiting on the lab so we can find out what was in the pills; see if they are the cause of his condition." The doctor explained, leading Don down several hallways.

Because the pills were part of an open investigation, Don knew he really couldn't say anything to the doctor one way or another, even though he wished he could. This was his brother the doctor was talking about; his brother who was dying!

Arriving at a door, the doctor indicated that it was okay for Don to go in, so with a quick thank you to the doctor, Don pushed the door open and went inside. He didn't know what he expected to see, but seeing his brother lying there with tubes and IV's snaking all over his pale form wasn't one of them.

Charlie looked so small, so weak; skin color matching the white bed sheets. A tube was down his throat, pumping oxygen throughout his body; breathing for him. It was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

Don swallowed, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He never liked to cry; thought it wasn't manly to cry but seeing Charlie like that...crying was something he couldn't help. He felt one tear then two tears rolling down his face but he didn't wipe them away. Instead he pulled up a chair and sat down, taking Charlie's right hand in his. The hand was ice cold, just like the rest of Charlie.

"Charlie I...I'm not that good with apologies but...I know I owe you one. I blew up at you when there was no cause. I...put you here. If I hadn't gotten mad, then you wouldn't have left home." Don murmured. He knew he was speaking nonsense; Charlie would have come to the hospital anyway if Alan had found out he was sick but the part about Charlie not leaving the house; Don had to believe that it was true.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that...I'm sorry for what I did and said to you. I know I never should have done it, never should of accused you of helping Shepherd but after seeing that email..." Don sighed. Excuses excuses. Why did he always try to come up with excuses? Charlie didn't need his excuses, he needed to know that his big brother was sorry but how could he? If he was unconscious; in a coma, then how could he know?

"We'll find him Charlie. We'll nail his ass to the wall. He won't get the chance to hurt anyone else the way he hurt you and those other kids." Don said. He squeezed his brother's limp hand before gently laying it back on the bed. Don rose up from the seat knowing that if he didn't get out of there now he never would.

Turning, he left the room and headed back out; his team following along behind.

"Don," David said, quickening his steps so that he was matching Don's stride, step-for-step, "while you were in there we received a tip from Paul Cosby, the son of a business owner that has a pharmacy on Martin Luther King Boulevard. Paul says his father is Shepherd's supplier for the drug. He told me that he has wanted his father to stop supplying Shepherd but he wouldn't, however a recent attempt on his father's life forced Paul to contact us."

"Alright well bring them in." Don said. He was happy that they were finally getting a little bit of a break. If this tip turned out to be the truth then perhaps Paul's father knew where they could find Shepherd, or at the very least of Shepherd come to them!

"They are already on their way. Local PD picked them up ten minutes ago." David supplied.

Don smiled and gave a nod of thanks to his friend. "Good job man." he said.

Arriving back at his Suburban, Don got in, waiting until his team piled in back before he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. He hated to leave his brother but he had a feeling Charlie wouldn't be alone for long. Alan was on his way; he had to be, and then there was Larry and Amita.

Slipping back in to FBI mode, Don began to plan the little interrogation that would take place once he got back to the office; an interrogation that would hopefully get him the information he needed to bring Shepherd down.


End file.
